<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family by LiveLaughLovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167419">family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex'>LiveLaughLovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walker (TV 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Families, Future, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You name your kid after me, Mick?” <br/>"Who else was I gonna name her after?” </p>
<p>(Post-canon. Walker meets the newest member of the Ramirez-Barnett family.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordell Walker &amp; Micki Ramirez, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Micki was wearing a cross pendant in the last episode, and my mind was instantly like, "Okay, so if she and Trey ever have kids, Walker's definitely going to be the godfather, right?" This fic was born of that. I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Micki was exhausted.</p>
<p>She’d been told how grueling labor was, but she hadn’t really bought into it. Not until she was already in the middle of it, at least. As it turned out, her pain tolerance wasn’t anywhere <em>near </em>as high as she’d been thinking it was. She didn’t think she’d be able to sit (or even <em>move</em>) without wincing for a solid week, if not longer.</p>
<p>It’d all been worth it, though. She was reminded of that the moment her gaze drifted downward to focus on the tiny, cherublike face of her sleeping newborn daughter. She sniffled quietly, blinking back yet another round of joyous tears, and then leaned down to press the gentlest of kisses to the top of her daughter’s cap-covered head.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she murmured, wanting more than anything for her daughter to grow up knowing how true those words were. “I’m so glad you’re here.” The baby stirred slightly, snuggling closer to her mother’s chest. There was something like a smile on her face as she settled back into sleep. Most would probably say it was a case of gas. Micki was choosing to believe it was something more.</p>
<p>A hesitant knock on the half-closed door pulled her attention to the entryway. She smiled exasperatedly at the man standing there, tilting her head to one side as an invitation to come inside. “What, you knock now?” she asked teasingly, shifting so she could better see him as he walked into the room and claimed the chair next to her bed.</p>
<p>Her partner shrugged. “I’ve been known to. Occasionally,” he acquiesced in response to her knowing smirk. “You just had a baby. Figured my barging in wouldn’t be appreciated,” he explained, stretching his legs outin front of him as he tried to get more comfortable in what was obviously an uncomfortable chair.</p>
<p>“Ah, so I wasn’t lying to that shrink Cap made us see. You <em>can </em>be considerate,” she said teasingly, grinning over at him.</p>
<p>He looked heavenward for a moment, then shook his head with an exasperated frown. “So,” Walker began, any trace of irritation fading from his expression the moment the room’s smallest inhabitant yawned widely, a tiny fist briefly escaping the blanket’s confines to wave almost angrily in the air, “that’s her, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Micki murmured, smiling down at her daughter, “this is her.” She carefully adjusted the blankets the baby was bundled in. “Anna, this is your Uncle Cordell,” she informed her daughter seriously. “Do not listen to anything he says.”</p>
<p>“Nice,” Walker chuckled, shaking his head. “Already stripping me of all my authority, huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, no,” Micki considered, tilting her head to one side and then looking back down at her daughter. “Okay, so if he tells you not to date somebody because he’s got a ‘bad feeling,”’ she didn’t lift a hand, and yet the air quotations were still obvious, “about them, you should probably listen to him. Not because he’s got any kind of instinct when it comes to these things,” she continued, grinning at Walker’s sputtered protests, “but because he’s <em>definitely </em>run a background check on them, and while Mommy and Daddy love <em>you</em>, they <em>won’t</em> love it if you bring home that bank robber Mommy’s been trying to track down.”</p>
<p>“Eh,” Walker shrugged. “Make our job easier.”</p>
<p>“By putting my daughter in the line of fire,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>His eyes widened. “Our jobs are plenty easy already,” he said quickly, almost as if he was scared Anna was actually listening to and understanding what they were saying. “You hear that, kiddo?” he added to the baby. “Listen to Uncle Walker, and <em>do not </em>run toward gunfire, alright?”</p>
<p>“Unless or until she becomes a cop,” Micki pointed out, tugging the striped cap on Anna’s head down so that it better covered her little ears.</p>
<p>“Until you become a cop,” Walker tacked on obligingly. “C’mon, Mick, she’s got a Texas Ranger for a mom and a former field medic for a dad. I don’t think she’s gonna end up working a desk job, do you?”</p>
<p>He had a point. “Fine. No active recruiting attempts until she can walk, though.”</p>
<p>“Copy that,” he agreed easily, shifting in his seat. The bag in his hands rustled, drawing her attention to it for the first time since he’d walked in. “Oh, by the way, I got her something,” he said, setting the bag on the table in front of her. “Just something little,” he clarified, rubbing a hand roughly down the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Micki smiled warmly. “Thank you. Here, I’ll trade you,” she offered, nodding to the baby.</p>
<p>“You sure?” he questioned hesitantly, standing from his seat.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Walker, I think you can be trusted to hold a baby. You <em>do </em>have two of your own.”</p>
<p>He huffed at that, but carefully took Anna from her arms anyway, then sat slowly back down, careful to keep the baby close to his chest. “So. Anna, huh?” he remarked, smiling as her daughter waved a tiny hand in the air, almost as if she were greeting the new person holding her.</p>
<p>“Anna Cordelia,” Micki supplied absentmindedly, carefully removing several layers of tissue paper to reveal a plaid, pearl-snap onesie, a little pair of jeans, and just about the tiniest shoebox she had ever seen. “Did you go shopping in the baby section?” she questioned, amused. She glanced up to look at him, only to realize he was already staring at her. “What?” she questioned, genuinely confused.</p>
<p>“Cordelia?” he repeated roughly. He was smiling, but there were tears glistening in his eyes. “You name your kid after me, Mick?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” she confirmed, offering what she really hoped passed for a careless shrug. “I mean, who else was I gonna name her after?”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, about as genuine as she’d ever heard him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well.” She cleared her throat. “We’re family, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he agreed, without hesitation. “We’re family.”</p>
<p>“So, there’s that, and also…” She looked at him seriously. “I know you’ll look out for her. I know she’s brand-new, but I already know… other than Trey, there’s no one I trust more to keep my daughter safe. I want her to grow up knowing that.”</p>
<p>Walker nodded seriously. “I’ll make sure she does.”</p>
<p>“Good. Because Trey and I, we were hoping you’d be her godfather.”</p>
<p>“You serious?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she grinned, watching as Walker glanced down at her daughter. Anna’s hand swung in the air as he did, narrowly avoiding collision with his nose. “You up for it.”</p>
<p>“Hell, yes.” He winced. “Probably shouldn’t say that in front of the baby, huh?”</p>
<p>“Especially not right after I made you responsible for her moral upbringing,” Micki quipped humorously. She caught sight of another gift bag sitting at his feet. This one was western-themed, pink and printed with cowboy boots. Given what she knew of Walker’s giftwrapping skills, she guessed it had been chosen by either Stella or Geri.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Walker shifted Anna to one arm, then reached down to snag the bag, leaning forward to place it on his partner’s lap. “Godfathers, they buy the kids ridiculous gifts, right?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Micki agreed suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Well, consider this my first.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Smiling bemusedly, she carefully pulled out a layer of sparkly pink tissue paper (further proof of Geri or Stella’s <em>definite </em>involvement in the wrapping process). When she revealed the bag’s contents, she couldn’t help but laugh, a little in disbelief and a little in awe. She carefully pulled out the knitted brown cowboy hat, complete with a pink knitted band, and matching knitted cowboy boots, with a star on the side and pink trim along the top and bottom. “Where… where did you even find these?”</p>
<p>Walker shrugged. “Didn’t. Stell, she started sending me links to random stuff as soon as she found out you were pregnant.”</p>
<p>“She <em>did</em> tell me a few months back that she liked getting to do the shopping part without having to do the pregnancy part, too,” Micki commented, amused.</p>
<p>Cordell chuckled. “Yeah. So, I sent the picture to Geri, asked if she knew anyone who could do it. Apparently, she remembered enough from a sewing and knitting class she took in the seventh grade to do it herself, so she waited for you to find out the sex, and…” He shrugged again. “She was gonna make it gender-neutral, but that didn’t work out. Apparently, all the patterns had add-ons, and…” He waved his free hand in the air. “Well, you get the point.”</p>
<p>“I do.” She smiled, running her fingers carefully over the tiny, knitted items. “Thank you. And thank Geri for me, too. You could’ve brought her with you, you know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sure she’ll get to meet little Miss Annie here soon enough.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call her Annie,” Micki protested instantly.</p>
<p>“What? It’s a nickname. Nicknames are my thing, <em>Mick</em>.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, then smiled. “There’s no way I’m going to win this argument, is there?”</p>
<p>“Not a chance,” he assured her.</p>
<p>“Fine,” She sighed, shaking her head. “You can call her Annie.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Walker said graciously, returning his gaze to his goddaughter. He held out a finger for Anna to take, and once she did, he acted as though they were shaking hands. “Hello there, Annie,” he murmured to her. “Sorry I didn’t introduce myself properly before. I’m your Uncle Walker. I’m Mama’s best friend…”</p>
<p>“Hey, now,” Micki protested lightly.</p>
<p>“…and I’m going to look out for you, alright?” He smiled softly when Anna blinked open dark eyes, staring up at him like she genuinely understood what he was saying. “I’m really glad you’re here, kiddo.”</p>
<p>And as Micki watched her partner interact with her daughter, a smile on her face, she was struck, once again, with the realization that, while she might’ve drawn the short straw when it came to members of her family by blood, when it come to the family she’d found? The one she’d made for herself, built up piece by piece? Well, she really couldn’t have asked for a better one.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All the presents mentioned in this story can be bought in the real world. You should especially look up the knit cowboy hat and boots. They are ADORABLE. </p>
<p>(Also, though I forgot to mention it in the story, Walker sent Micki an Edible Arrangement to the hospital after Anna was born, because neither of them believe in flowers and Walker's had enough kids to know how she already had too many of those pink-themed bouquets lying around already.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>